meet_windows_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Pork Pie (episode)
Pork Pie is an episode of Meet Windows ME which aired on October 12, 1992. The first segment is named God or Square? Synopsis Windows ME gets a cockatoo and the cockatoo interrupts the naps of everyone. Plot It begins with Windows ME brushing his teeth with his PJs on. He then walks to the TV, turns it on to watch Channel 2 News and we can see an ad which talks about a cockatoo for free. Then he orders a cockatoo at the phone number and a time card appears saying that 10 minutes have past. Then we can hear the door slamming (knocking) and we can see the mailman Mr. Zebra putting the box and WinME has hearts on his eyes. When WinME opens the box, we can see a white cockatoo and WinME's heart eyes grow. WinME grabs the cockatoo, stares at it, the cockatoo calls WinME a pork pie and WinME's hearts break into pieces. The next day, everyone was taking a nap while WinME was awake while the cockatoo is seen saying non-sense at OS-Ready 1.0's room. OS-Ready 1.0 then says to the cockatoo that he's having a nap. To be continued by GNM Kool... Transcript (Windows ME is seen brushing his teeth.) WinME: Okay, I must go to sleep. (Windows ME switches to Channel 2, in which an ad appears.) Ad Voice: Do you want a pet to always play and make fun of people with? Then what you need is a cockatoo! Buy one for free at 5545-8124-0713! Food is also available at your hometown pet shop. WinME: Oh my (Yee) goodness! This is gonna be my best day ever! (A time card says "10 minutes later..." and after the time card, we can hear the door slamming (knocking) and WinME opens revealing Mr. Zebra with a box.) Mr. Zebra: Your box has arrived! (puts box, closes door and walks away) (Windows ME has hearts on his red and green panes and opens the box in just two seconds revealing a cockatoo. WinME then makes the hearts bigger, grabs the cockatoo and looks at it for 7 seconds.) Cockatoo: Pork pie! (WinME's pane hearts break into pieces as soon as he heard that.) WinME: Oh hell no. (The next day, we can see WinME waking up and seeing his cockatoo running around in several rooms. First he goes to the OS-Ready 1.0 bedroom.) Cockatoo: It surprised me. There's a reason why it's evil. Is it a bath ingredient in the bathroom? It's a very pretty one now! I need to use the bathroom! OS-Ready 1.0: Ugh, this ain't bathroom! Leave me alone! I'm having a nap. Can't you see? Cockatoo: I'm a really good boy. I did surprise you. OS-Ready 1.0: YOU DIDN'T, STUPID PARROT! Cockatoo: I got you and go away! And you bring it on! And you better drop in line! I need to go in there! I need to go! I need to go in there! I'm a birdy yo! OS-Ready 1.0: Shut the (Triggered) up now or you will deserve it forever! Cockatoo: I'll get loud! OS-Ready 1.0: I hate you so much! Cockatoos talk too much, because I'm a freaking nerd! Cockatoo: Hey it's the bully drop! (OS-Ready 1.0 throws the cockatoo and the cockatoo flips over like a car into the stairs) Cockatoo: Control the boy now! It's the monkey boy! OS-Ready 1.0: What!? To be continued by GNM Kool...